


The Beautiful Obsession.

by Edirle



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edirle/pseuds/Edirle
Summary: In The beautiful obsession, Sherlock will be eyeing a new case, which hides mysteries related to his main enemy and the woman, what do they want with a young woman who in their eyes seems absolutely common? This is not possible, she must hide something and it is with this aim that he decides to approach the young woman. But what the great Sherlock Holmes did not know is that he had started a game that would change his life forever.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Original Female Character(s), Mary Morstan/John Watson, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	The Beautiful Obsession.

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION:  
> ☆ My first Sherlock style fic so I ask for patience, and understanding from you why he is a complex character in my opinion to write;  
> ☆ Sherlock bbc;  
> ☆ Mary Whatson is alive and lives with her family. He decides to let her live in this version because, in my view, she could have been better used in the series;  
> ☆ The story will not only portray Sherlock, it will also cover the other nuclei (Watsons, Mystrade);  
> ☆ Not everything is as it seems in the fic;  
> ☆ Here Sherlock is straight, nothing against Jhonlock but there is an hour that is saturated, and at least for me it is difficult to find many fics that are not Jhonlock or Sherlloly (sorry but I never managed to ship Molly and Sherlock together, so don't curse me) ;  
> ☆ Our future heroine will be in the dark at first and when reality hits her head on ... well you will see;  
> ☆ These are the basic information about the fic, I hope you like it.  
> ☆ Over the course of the story you will see that there will be crossovers with kuroshitsuji so let's see how this madness ends ;-)

_Kurayami no naka de mutsumiau zetsubou to mirai o  
Kanashimi o abaku tsukiakari tsumetaku terashiteta_

_Kimi no kureta himitsu no shirube ni (shite)  
Aoi yoru no shizukesa o yuku_

_Lacrimosa  
Tooku kudakete kieta  
Mabushii sekai o mou ichido aishitai  
Hitomi no naka ni yume o kakushite  
Yogoreta kokoro ni namida ga ochite kuru made  
Maboroshi no basha wa yami o wake  
Hikari no aru hou e  
Yume to iu wana ga boku-tachi o  
Homura e izanau  
Sora no ue no muji hi na kamigami ni wa  
Donna sakebi mo todoki wa shinai_

_Lacrimosa..._

"After snoozing 5 times, I decide to look at what time it is on my cell phone, SHIT I don't believe I'm going to be late today."

_ This was the first thought that Astromélia Knight, a student of Biological Sciences, in the department of life Sciences, of the University of Westminster, in London. She hated to be late, more than she was to blame when her roommates resolved a wild party that made it impossible for her to sleep. Definitely when she won a full-time scholarship after her first year of college in Brazil, she didn't imagine that the English could really enjoy this kind of thing, after all they were always so pompous, hell she hated not being able to have breakfast, but it was the way otherwise he would be late for the first class of statistics applied to biology, and God knew that Professor Morrison was a demon with her and he would not give any more reasons for him to pick on her. That was what got her on time that Monday morning. After hours of studying and taking notes, she went to the campus library to rest and have a snack, although it was forbidden to eat there she didn’t give a damn after all there were students who did much worse things and were relieved, not to mention that she was starving . Hours later when she finished her classes she decided to stay on campus for a while longer, started reading the book Pride and Prejudice just to pass the time and not return to the accommodation soon, she really needed to work more on her social side as her therapist told her more frankly, the fear of repeating itself was still great, and she didn't have much to do with her colleagues who liked parties and bars. When she realized it was more than 20:00 at night, she shouldn't have stayed so late, she knew it would be dangerous after all, about two students had disappeared that semester, the University said that everything had been resolved but it was better not to risk. She picked up her backpack and left, when she started walking around campus, she noticed through her right field of vision that someone was following her, automatically fear ran through her veins and she hurried on, holding the backpack more firmly against her, when she saw that a lit area of one of the canteens took a deep breath and turned. She knew that running would not help, he would try to catch her from behind, so in a dose of courage she decided to turn around and confront her pseudo-aggressor who, to her total surprise, was Professor Morrison.

_ Teacher? _ She was surprised, maybe everything had been her imagination in the end.

_ Ah my dear Astromélia, it's a pleasant night, isn't it?

_ A night like any other teacher. _ She didn't like the way he looked at her, as if he were watching her next meal.

_ You know, I was thinking earlier, you are not doing so well in my story are you? _ He narrowed his eyes in her direction. She had previously observed the way he looked at her in the room, the way his mouth twitched in disgust that she was basically the only one in the room who didn't run after him like a bitch in heat. The signs were there anger, probably caused by the lack of attention he did not receive from her, Professor Morrison was a man of about 40 years, athletic, with blond hair and brown eyes, he was about 1.70m.

_ No, more I will pass.

_ Are you sure? _ He asked approaching a little more. _ You have incredible eyes, you know? They are fascinating.

_ Yes, I will go through average. _ Frankly speaking about her eyes was too appealing, she was aware that she aroused curiosity in others because of the colors they had, after all it is not always that you find a person with heterochromia with one eye completely black and the other blue.

_ Uhm I don't know maybe you don't even pass, I was thinking of giving you a special test.

_ Why? _ She already knew the answer.

_ Because you are not like the others, it is completely different, you are special understand?

_ Yes, perfectly what a pity since I will fail your article. _ Said moving away from him going towards the canteen. Until you feel that he held your wrist.

_ I believe that we can solve this just the two of us. _ She released her wrist from his grip.

_ I am quite sure that Mr. Morrison will not, in any case a discipline will not affect me. I can do it at another time with Professor Lira.

_ You are a scholarship holder, if you fail you may lose your scholarship. _ He spoke spitting poison.

_ I'll take my chances. _ Once again she distanced herself and got closer to the canteen.

_ I can talk to the dean about his bad behavior. This would damage your purse. _ He smiled victorious.

_ Do this, I will be looking forward to meeting with the rector. _ He said with an impassive face.

_ Aren't you afraid? _ He spoke in a whisper.

_ No. More you should have! _ She turned her back and went to the canteen where she saw a classmate. What Professor Morrison didn't know was that she had recorded all the conversation they had on the tape recorder that was hidden inside the backpack that was in her hands instead of on her back, which she made a point of calling before turning around. He who tries to see who would lose.

What she didn't know was that a few meters away there was a man in a blue coat with an eye on everything. That he realized everything that the beautiful, two-colored girl did without the silly professor's asshole noticing. But he knew that the worst was yet to come, he knew that that man wouldn’t give up that easily, after all he left two dead victims behind just at that university, Lestrate was informed by him that Professor Morrison was a sex maniac and murderer, more unfortunately the evidence was circumstantial to prove, they needed a flagrant. When Sherlock learned that he was after his target, he saw the opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. He would arrest the manic and break killer and effectively approach Astromélia Knight, and find out once and for all why she sparked that man's interest, he just needed a little more patience, and patience was something he didn't had, hated waiting, but there he was waiting.


End file.
